The present invention relates to an improved adjustable scaffolding assembly. In the prior art, the concept of an adjustable scaffold mechanism is known. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or suggests all of the features of the present invention, including an adjustable scaffolding support device that includes adjustable features with respect to height as well as pitch. The following United States Patents are known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,759 to Jacobs discloses the concept of a mobile ladder-scaffolding system which engages a roof and is horizontally movable with respect to the roof that the scaffolding system is attached thereto. Of course, this patent does not include all of the features of the present invention including an adjustable scaffolding support device that permits adjustment with respect to the height of the scaffold as well as the pitch thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,877 to Whan discloses a wheeled scaffold that is capable of moving across a roof while carrying roofing materials. The teachings of this patent do not include all of the features of the present invention including an adjustable scaffolding assembly that may be utilized on a roof or other parts of a building structure.